


Infestation

by Universel_Cryptid



Category: Original Work
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Aliens, Come Inflation, Crack, Cunnilingus, Eggs, Kinda, Moths, Other, Oviposition, Smut, almost forgot that one, does this count as crack?, i think so, reader is female, what else is there to say???, you are literally fucked by a giant monster moth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universel_Cryptid/pseuds/Universel_Cryptid
Summary: A lot of things went wrong today. You weren't ready to count a giant fucking moth as one of them.
Relationships: Reader/A literal giant moth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Infestation

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This happened??? I really try to have something completely done before posing it, so this is what you get. 
> 
> Is this moth porn. Yeah. Do I care? No.
> 
> I wrote most of this! And the A.I just kinda helped finish it. Hurray? Have fun reading!

This wasn't really what you signed up for.

Wanting to go to space is one thing, but being sent to a planet along with a few other humans to eliminate an alien threat was not on your bucket list. You were sent to a planet called X-048. The planet was made up of mostly huge forests and large lakes. It was a planet very similar to Earth, prefect for the human race. What isn't similar to earth, however, are the large bug-like aliens that roam the planet.

They were called by many names: Crawlers, Nightmare Fuel, but the most popular name used is Fluffballs. Why that? They looked like giant moths. Nothing like the ones on Earth. Not only were they dangerous and as big as a bear, but they were, strangely cute, in your eyes at least. It really isn't your fault, they were just so fluffy looking in the photos.

What really didn't help anything is the fact that you had little to no knowledge about them, so when you were separated from your group, you were downright scared shitless. You thought you would find your way back to camp on your own, but after at least 20 minutes of running around, you finally admitted to yourself that you were lost. You really wish you had just taken care of your "needs" on the ship, instead of trying to do it outside. Why couldn't you just have ignored your embarrassment for once? But once the sun began to set, you knew you needed to get moving. The Crawlers would be out. You're just lucky they don't hunt in packs. You decided to just take out your long-distance communicator and just hope that you someone was nearby.

▪•▪•▪

Five minutes, fifteen minutes, thirty minutes past. And still nothing. Shit, were you really stuck on a dangerous planet with no way to get home? Not the way you really wanted to die. You get back up off the forest floor to begin to walk when you hear a strange noise. It sounds like...footsteps! Yes! You were saved! You took a quick look at your communicator, only to see something even stranger, you couldn't see them on the signal. Which means either they didn't have their communicator...or… 

"Oh shit." You mumble to yourself. You began to quickly run the other way, not caring if the beast could hear you. You were getting out of there! The trees looked like bulrs as you quickly passed them, heart pounding in your chest as you were hoping to escape the monster chasing you. This isn't the way you thought you would die! You make the attempt to look back, only for something to slam into you from the front, causing you to land on your ass. 

It took you a minute to realize that whatever had knocked you down, was now on top of you. You slowly peek up and your eyes greet the two large dull red eyes staring back at you. You suddenly jolt in fear as the critter let out a small chirp. Holy shit, there's a giant moth on you. Your heart flutters suddenly as you quickly try to get yourself out from under the giant bug. As if the beast knew what you wanted, it backed off of you, allowing you to quickly put space between you and the massive bug. For a moment, not one of you moved, as if you were both studying each other, which is what you begin to do.

The Crawler was smaller than you expected, mostly because you've never seen one up close before. You couldn't quite make out some of the markings on it, with the fading sunlight, but looking at its big wings, the small fluffy antennae, and the color of it, you figure out that the bug in front of you is a male of the species.

The moth-like thing lets out another chirp and tilts its head, like it expects you to do something. You bring your mind out of thoughts, and look back at the critter. "Hey there, buddy…" You could slap yourself for your response. You shouldn't be talking to it! But the creature reacts to it, and creeps closer, like it was listening. You take note that it doesn't look angry or threatening or feral, but curious. Nothing at all like the story's you were told. Now you were filled with curiosity as well. Maybe they weren't what they seemed.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Could you come closer?" You called out to it. You started to feel stupid as a few seconds ticked by, with no response from the bug. What were you thinking? That it could understand you? Great, you were going crazy. A soft chirp fills the quiet air and you hear a light pitter patter of footsteps. The Crawler crept closer, head still tilted. You moved yourself on your knees. Once it was closer you could see it better, it looked...cute. You could see the soft fur that coated its body that looked like cotton. You suddenly had the urge to pet it. "Hey. I'm gonna pet you, alright?" You raise your hand slowly to make an attempt to touch its chest, only for it to close the distance for you. 

You weren't wrong, it's fur was incredibly soft. If you could touch a cloud, this is what it would feel like. You gently begin to pet it in a more gentle motion, making sure not to move too fast, to not spook it. It gently chirped again, almost sounding like a purr. You smirked, finding the reaction adorable, like a giant kitten except it was a moth. Aren't moths just sky kittens? You moved your hand to the creature's fluffy mane and it in return began to nuzzle you. You found the action very cute. 

Your breath hitches as you feel something wet poke your cheek, and you quickly move away from the beast to see what it was, but you see something poking through the mane of the creature. Yup, apparently it has a mouth...and a tongue, which was covered in drool. And it was long, almost as long as your arm. _'Damn, bet you can do a lot with that thing.'_ You feel heat coming up to your face, making you blush. You also feel some warmth pool up in your groin. Oh hell, did you seriously just think that? You were NOT just aroused by a giant moth. You wanted to stop yourself, but you just couldn’t stop thinking about it licking you. 

The thought is interrupted by something wet and warm runs up your neck. You shutter, and then push the creature away “Hey, d-don't do that.” You weakly say, trying to ignore the stutter in your voice. You didn't know how you got into such a state. Was it because of the weirdness of the situation? Or was it due to your own hormones? Either way, the moth seemed to have noticed, and decided to lick you again on the neck while you deep in your thoughts. You felt a pulse in your pants, reminding you of the warmth near your stomach again. While you wear incredibly embarrassed, you were also becoming aroused, much to your dismay. 

Though it was much more than dismay, as you felt the moth's tongue move up to your ear, flicking it with quick bursts of its tongue. "Mff, mmh..." You felt the creature gently nibble on your ear, and you couldn't help but give a small moan. The creature seemed to take as a positive sign, and continued by beginning to gnaw at the lobe of your ear. The action was... Surprisingly arousing. Though the moth's large drooling tongue that was coated in spit was also a contributing factor. You couldn't believe it, but you were becoming turned on by this moth! "Ah...W-wait..." 

The creature pauses and looks back up at you. A questioning chirp emits from it. it was looking at you like it was waiting for you to do something, but what? You try to pet it again, only for it to avoid your touch, and then you see it. At the very back of the beast, you can see a big throbbing member poking out from its abdomen. It’s huge. You were...turning it on. You let out a huff as you look back at its eyes. You saw a mixture of curiosity and lust in them. The moth seems to have mistaken your arousal for that of its own, and you wanted to scream. It wanted to fuck you. “You liked that, huh?” The creature smoothly chittered as a response. _'Well.'_ You thought. _'Go big or go home'_

You put your hand back down, and let it come closer. “Come on, it’s ok.” You softly said, letting it approach you again. It put one of its feet on your chest, making you realize that it had claws. It drags it over your shirt quickly, shredding it, and your bra, and revealing your body to it. Your protective gear was completely useless, if this thing could cut it up like it was butter. You could tell it was examining you. "See anything you like?" You awkwardly said.

Its black tongue slid back out as it stuck its head near your chest. It began to lap it's warm tongue over your breasts, over and over again. Shutters of warmth ran through you as it did. The feeling was nice, if only slightly different. 

"Fuck…" You quietly moaned. You let the moth push you onto your back as it does all the work. It continues to lap and lick at your wet hard nipples. You could feel your arousal building, the heat in your groin becoming unbearable. You try to move your hands down to your crotch, but the moth stops licking your hard tipped breasts, leaving your chest damp with drool and your sweat. It looks to where your hand was moving to, and then back at you, like it was making a decision. 

With haste, it clawed its way through your pants. It bit down on your underwear, and quickly pulled them with its talons as its face became buried in your crotch. It licked over the folds and then suddenly slid it's tongue inside, a small whimper making its way out as the monster explored your warm swollen pussy. It licks up your fluids and runs its tongue over your clit, and a soft low moan comes from your drooling mouth. It continues to lick and suck on you as your hands relax, freeing your arms, and allowing them to lie uselessly by your side. 

H… Holy… Fuck…" You let out. The shame and embarrassment that came with being wet at the sight of a moth was replaced with pure animalistic lust. The moth continued to eat you out as you started to grind your crotch against its face, beginning to hump its head. Its large tongue would stroke and rub in just the right way to send waves of pleasure through your body. "F... fuck me..." You softly moaned. "Oh yes… god yes…" The moth purred as it continued to lick and suck on you. You swear the thing is doing something to you, but you really can't bring yourself to even give a shit. You could feel your thighs tightening as your body began to release. 

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" You squealed. The words soon became moans of ecstasy as your legs clamp down on the moth's face. A stream after stream of liquid heat gushed out, some of it hitting the moth's face as it lapped at your juices with shameless hunger. It didn't seem to care, or even mind. In fact, it slowly began to shift its weight atop you as its wings rubbed softly against your sides. But the warmth inside you didn't begin to cool down, you could feel the lust inside you build back up again as the moth pulled its tongue from your folds. 

You watch as the beast repositions itself. You feel something rub on the lips of your pussy. The tip of the long and hard member was nudged against your slick entrance. You looked back up at the monster and it's almost looking at you for consent. "Please." You whimper, just imagining how good this would feel inside you. It's only a second before it you can feel it slowly penetrate you. Its member has ridges which send waves of pleasure through your body. You’ve never felt anything like this before. You squirm underneath the beast as it still was sliding it’s member into you. Oh gods, it’s so big. You didn’t even realize how big it was. You loudly moaned as it started to thrust in and out, speeding up as time went on. Small chirps came from the beast that was fucking you, you could tell he was enjoying this. You kept moaning as the beast went harder and faster into you, like it had endless energy. It was like the most intense feeling of ecstasy, and the most intense pain all mixed into one. 

You're being fucked like a whore by a giant moth. You never thought you'd end up like this, but somehow… somehow you're loving it. "Oh yes… Fuck!" You scream out. "You're....a good boy..." you moan out. The moth stops and looks at you, as if it couldn't tell if you were talking to it. "You're a good boy...fucking me.." You say again. The monster seem to take pleasure in this, as it begin to fuck you harder. "Mmm. Good… Keep going like that…" You moan. The surface of your mind is starting to get fuzzy as you feel the most intense feeling of pleasure throughout your entire body. "I'm… gonna…!" You let out, as the most intense feeling of ecstasy was sent through you. Warmth, wetness, tightness, all mixed together in the most intense orgasm you could ever imagine. 

As your mind begins to recover, you realize the moth hasn't moved since you went over the edge. It didn't even pull out yet. But that made you realize some really quickly. 

**The males lay eggs.**

Your mind can't even comprehend it when you feel something come out of the **ovipositor** of the creature, into you. You can't help but moan as it travels through you, and makes its way into your womb. You then feel another egg being planted inside you, and another, and another. You keep moaning, "F...fuck! G...good boy~" You are falling in love with the feeling of being filled up. 

You begin to lose count of how many eggs it puts inside you, but you oragam for the fourth time in a row before it pulls its ovipositor out of you with a wet 'plop'. You look down at yourself to see your stomach swollen. You looked about 8 months pregnant! As you try to move yourself, you find that you can't move, and then you feel another warmth flow through you. Good, you're so full...

The moth looks down at you, seemingly proud of itself. It then uses its front legs to pick you up, as it purrs and nuzzles you. You can't be bothered to stay awake anymore, and you slowly fall asleep.

▪•▪•▪

You awaken to darkness. You try to look around, but you still can't move. As your eyes adjust to the darkness, you can see the creature next to you. This must be its den. You put a hand on your swollen and full stomach and sigh. You remember another fact about Crawlers. They mate for life. And if you were honest with yourself? 

You don't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> 🦋 (I know it's a butterfly, not a moth, shut up.)


End file.
